


Rituals, Magic, and...Kings?!

by SaberclawPrime



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Crazy Magic, Fighting, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Implied Mpreg, James Potter Bashing, Lemon, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, Male Slash, Multi, Out of Character, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sexual Themes, Sight OP Harry, Some Yuri, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter), Yaoi, magic being protective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaberclawPrime/pseuds/SaberclawPrime
Summary: He never meant to summon them, it was an accident, yet he didn't expect to end up kidnapped with his cousin and used in a crazy ritual!
Relationships: Amakusa Shirou Tokisada/Vincent, Diarmuid Ua Duibhne/Vincent, Gilgamesh caster/Harry Potter, Gilgamesh prototype/Harry Potter, Gilgamesh | Archer/Harry Potter, Ozymandias/Vincent
Comments: 60
Kudos: 52





	Rituals, Magic, and...Kings?!

**Author's Note:**

> This story was actually inspired by 'Harry and the Botched Cult Ritual by Kithrin' over on Fanfiction.Net thank you for the inspiration!  
> Okay, this type of story is gonna be a first for me, but first, I need to get something out of the way.
> 
> There will be a Good Petunia in this story, instead of marrying Vernon, Petunia met a nice man who helped her past her hate and become a better woman. She later has a son, (I'm changing Dudley to my own Oc Vincent), when Harry is placed at her home she learns her sister abandoned her child for this 'boy-who-lived' and this makes Petunia mad who later moves country with her family and nephew to America.
> 
> I do NOT own the Fate or Harry Potter series, just my Oc's and story idea.

* * *

To start things off, here are some of the servents and pairings:

Caster Gilgamesh, Prototype Archer Gil, Ozymandius, and Shirou Amakusa (Kotomine), for now. And the Pairings are Harry/Caster Gil/Proto-Gil/Archer Gil(Fate Zero).

Vincent/Ozymandius/Shirou (K)/Diarmuid(Lancer/Fate Zero).

And because I'm paranoid here are the warnings again for this story.

 **WARNINGS** : Swearing, blood, sexual themes, slash, yaoi, lemons, gore, Bashing of Dumbledore, Ron, Ginny, AlivePotters, Wrong-Boy-Who-Lived, Will be slightly OP Harry and maybe Vincent and some characters will be out of character.

Other than that, enjoy the adventure that will be this crazy story that hopefully will make sense.

* * *

**Chapter 1** : Ritual

**AMERICA**

**UNKNOWN LOCATION**

Pain, that is all he felt at the moment. A burning pain that clawed at his body, trying to take and take as he tried to fight it. A pair of emerald green eyes opened as they took in the scene around them.

A huge room darkened by the night and lit with many candles, an altar lay in the middle, around it was five people dressed in robes both male and female praying and chanting. Before them and the altar was a man also dressed in robes but his hood was down showing a middle-aged man with a crazy look in his eyes as he read a demonic chant, in the other parts of the room lay symbols drawn in blood with a few bodies vacant of life as other cultists stood around holding candles.

The most interesting thing, however, was not the cultists or the room itself but the feeling of power in the air. The power that was in the air danced and moved around, the source of it came from the person on the altar and the demonic cross that lay on the far side of the room.

The person on the altar was a young man, around 15-years-old with slightly tanned skin and toned but fairly muscular runner build his chin-length black hair was messy, his eyes hidden by a blindfold but you could see the tension in his body as he lay bound to the altar by his arms and legs. He was naked showing the Egyptian ankh in black on his left inner arm, he grunts in pain as the carvings on his chest of Norse symbols for death, power, and magic bled.

The other person giving off the power was the one on the demonic cross, a young male around 16-years-old with short and spiky black hair, his skin was fair in tone and seemed to glow as he was chained to the cross. He was naked save for the red cloth around his waist, his build was that of a runner with toned muscles. He growls in pain as his emerald green eyes closed.

These two were Vincent Elymas and Alden Black, both of them were the only magic users in the room, the latter being more powerful hence being chained to the cross as a catalyst of sorts. Alden couldn't help but curse as he felt his magic being drained, it hurt, he felt like a part of him was being ripped away.

You see, Alden Black wasn't always Alden, instead, he used to be called Harry Potter. He is the forgotten brother of the famous 'boy-who-lived', after defeating Voldemort, his parents focused on his little brother and soon abandoned him to Lily Potter's sister more on that story later.

Vincent, the boy on the altar, was Alden's cousin. He was a wizard as well, he was being used as the 'final sacrifice' for the cultist's dark god.

Alden couldn't let this happen, his very magic was becoming visible as the symbols on Vincent's chest began glowing. Alden gasped as his eyes shot open revealing glowing emerald green eyes that turned pure white as magic exploded around his body creating a sphere of white energy, the leader began chanting faster as he approached the altar and raised a dagger.

Unknowing to the cultist's, Alden and Vincent, the building they were in was actually on a layline that was reacting to the ritual which in turn re-activated an even older ritual circle below the building. This ritual circle was a summoning circled used in a mages war that happened every 60 years to summon heroic spirits to fight in a death battle royal for a single wish, the Holy Grail War.

Normally, when this summons was activated the Holy Grail would be the item to help bind the servant to the master and so forth. In this case, however, an even more powerful force was at work. Magic itself.

While most people thought magic was just energy to use at your will, it was in fact, alive. When magic began it was born beside the stars of creation, it was energy at first until it began to take physical form a representation that gave it sentience. It decided to take the form of what would eventually become the template of women, magic helped the stars of creation to bring about life and watched it grow until the magic began to feel a longing for something.

That something was the need for her own creation, something she wanted to nurture and create herself. So, in return for magic's help, the stars of creation gave her a single small star. With this star magic created the first human soul using the star as a base, she gave it life and allowed the stars of creation to use this template to create animals and humans giving them their own souls.

Magic kept the first soul though, she held it within her womb until she felt it was time to give the soul a body. This being became her son, her child, that being was currently hurting and magic was not happy.

Magic began searching, using the ritual she reached out into the throne of heroes where many powerful spirits waited. She looked for the ones most suitable for her child, the first being she found was older than Alden but powerful magic wise, he was curious about the summoning and so accepted the invitation magic gave.

The second was a younger version of the first man, he was arrogant but still retained his sense of humbleness from his childhood days. He felt the magic and accepted it, wanting to prove himself and to stave off boredom.

The third being, for her child's relation, was a man of sand and the sun. He felt something familiar and much like the first spirit he accepted out of curiosity. The second was a younger male, he felt a pull towards the invite and accepted it sensing someone needed help.

Magic happy with her choice latched onto the heroic spirits and pulled, she took them from the throne of heroes and was about to send them to her child but frowned when she noticed the bodies of the spirits being made of solely of mana.

This would not do, she may be abusing her powers but a bit but her child was in danger! So she used her power to make them bodies of their own yet still able to use mana, magic and go from a solid-state to that spiritual state or astral state as the human magi called it. She then sent them down to the place where they were most needed, she just hoped they made it in time.

Ozymandius was not sure what to expect when he accepted the strange summoning, he certainly wasn't expecting to open his eyes to see himself in room partly full of people in robes and a man standing over who he felt was his master. His master was chained down and blindfolded, not only that he was about to be stabbed by the man above him.

"Master!" Ozymandius heard making him glance to the side to see a dark-skinned male with white hair and golden eyes beside him, he was a servant as well and by the feel of it, he too was connected to his master. A partner perhaps?

"Get away from him dark one!" Ozymandius yelled as he swung his staff sending out a blast of mana making the man yelled as he swung the dagger down.

Luckily the dagger only hit the master's shoulder making him yell as the servant beside Rider ran over and hit the man away before pulling out five blades and killing the people around the alter their master was on.

Ozymandius ran over and was about to check on the master when his fellow servant gasped making him look up and his eyes went wide, there nearby was a glowing sphere of what felt like magic energy, untamed, raw, magic in it's purest form.

He also saw the two other servants, both had blonde hair and red eyes but one was older and clearly of the Caster class while the other was younger but of the Archer class. He ignored them for now as he focused on his own master, his partner servant stood defensive as the other cult members gathered.

Caster Gilgamesh growls as he felt the magic in the air, he opened his gates and shot lightning spells out knocking most of the cultists out as he spots Archer, who was clearly his younger self using his blades of Enki to incapacitate the humans or slice them into unconsciousness with the pain. He got the rest as he cast a spell to force them into sleep, he sighs de-summoning his grimoire and turning to the one who was his master and had to stop and take in the sight for a brief moment.

His master was chained to the cross and was in clear pain, yet his eyes were wide open and glowing white as magic poured off of him to the point you could taste it in the air. His body was twitching in pain, the sphere of magic around him began fluctuating signaling something was wrong. He saw his younger self step closer and went to reach up.

"Wait! Don't touch the sphere!" Caster yelled startling his younger self but this also made his fingers impact the sphere as he turned to face his older self.

The master on the cross gasped his magic spiking hard as he threw his head back and yelled, Caster Gil curses as he created a shield around himself and his fellow servants and the other master in the room.

Just in time as well as the white sphere exploded outwards with a low boom like noise that sent ringing through everyone's ears, the magic made the ground crack as the candles went out and melted away. The bodies of the cultists impacted the walls as the roof of the building caved in, a small explosion rang out as dust and smoke filled the air.

Once the magic ran out the young man on the cross went limp as he panted hard, his body had a thin layer of sweat and dust as his eyes stopped glowing white and returned to emerald green before closing as he passed out. Across his body markings began to form, almost like tattoos.

The markings glowed a bright white before fading away as Caster Gilgamesh dropped the shields letting everyone move.

"What was that?" Archer Gilgamesh asked as he walked over while looking around at the damage done.

"That was a magic outburst, a build-up of magic that had been held back but then had nothing holding it back and so it exploded outwards like a discharge of a lightning bolt," Caster said as he looked around checking that it was safe before walking over to his master.

"You know, this is really strange from my point-of-view, I'm talking to my older self right now, that simply shouldn't be possible," Archer said as walked over and used Enki to cut the chains letting Caster bring the young male down.

"That is the holy grail war, strange things can happen," Caster said as he lay his master on the ground and began looking him over.

"Yeah, I can see that with Rider and Ruler over there, looks like their master was caught in this as well," Archer said as he watched Rider carefully broke the handle of the dagger and left the blade in his master's shoulder as Ruler took the chains off of his ankles and wrists.

"Hm," Caster blinks as his master groans and slowly opened his eyes letting the color of emeralds be seen.

He then jolts a bit and hissed as his sore body hit him, he went to sit up but was stopped by Caster.

"Easy, you just had a big outburst of magic," Caster said as his master lay back down but looked around.

"Vincent, ugh, my cousin, is he okay?" The young male asked as Caster figured he meant the other master that Rider was bringing over.

"He is safe, don't worry," Caster said as he felt magical signatures appearing in the distance.

"Here comes help, this is gonna be a clean-up and a half," The new master of Caster and Archer said as he flares his magic slightly.

"Master? What is your name?" Archer asked as he put his blades away.

"Master? What are you on about? Uh, arg my head, my names Alden Black, ha, that's Vincent Elymas, my cousin," Alden said as he closed his eyes briefly his head was pounding in pain.

Vincent had passed out from the pain but thankfully Ruler had managed to rip up a robe from one of the cultists and used it as a make-shift bandage, he was on guard as Rider looked tense as more people came into the room. Only these people were dressed in law-enforcement uniform, two people came over to them as the other people began using magic in the room to move people out or to document things.

This lead to a very interesting few hours as Rider and Caster spoke with the head of America magical law-enforcement while Ruler and Archer took their master's to be treated, thankfully the magical side of America was aware of the Holy Grail War which made things easier to explain. Though there was a bit of amusement when an Auror though Archer and Caster to be twins, easy mistake considering they looked the same!

Caster just sighed at it while grumbling about the grail as Archer just laughed at the poor guy's situation, now though they stood inside Alden's hospital room as he slept recovering from his experience and early inheritance. The ritual and the stress it caused had made Alden's magic awaken his magical inheritance now instead of 17-years-old, his core was recovering along with his arms and chest from where the chains held him.

Vincent was in surgery to remove the dagger that was used on him, the wounds on Vincent's chest would heal in time and with some careful stitches would leave no scars. His ankles and wrists were wrapped and being treated for minor cuts and metal burns.

The magical law enforcement, after a very long discussion and calling in a few trusted mages, the servants were listed as 'Summoned familiar's' since in some places it was not that odd to summon a being of past human origin or looked humanoid.

The servants agreed though since it was partly true, they also got to meet the mother of Vincent and Aunt to Alden who had rushed to the hospital after hearing her children had been found after being missing for 5 days.

Rider and Ruler were waiting in another room for their master while talking with Petunia, Archer was leaning on the wall near the window in a white shirt and blue jeans with some black Nike shoes, The hospital had provided them with clothing until they could get some clothing they liked.

Caster was in a button-up blue shirt with black pants and shoes, he was looking his grimoire over when a noise made him look up to see his master waking up. He dismissed his grimoire and walked over to the bed as Alden went to sit up.

"Careful, Alden, the doctors say you need to rest and let your magic recover," Caster said making Alden look up at him as Caster eased him into a comfortable sitting position.

"Your the one from before," Alden said glancing around and saw Archer making him do a double-take as he looked between the two blonde-haired males.

"What the? Identical twins?" Alden asked confused as Caster sighs taking a seat beside the bed as Archer came over chuckling.

"Let's clear a few things up master, first off let me tell you about the Holy Grail War," Caster said making Alden look at him.

The next few hours were spent explaining the Holy Grail War to Alden, the young man was even more amazed by it all even more so when he learned he was talking to both an older and younger version of the first king in recorded history.

After a visit from the doctor, Alden was soon fast asleep as the medication took effect while the potions he drank began to help his magic recover.

All the while his two new 'familiars' stood watch, while taking in the new world around them and what their place would be in it from now on.

* * *

Done!

Also, here are Alden/Harry's new markings or tattoos.

Yes, Renji's tattoo's from Bleach just minus the head and neck tattoos.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was okay, also like my twist with lady magic? I know I gave a lot away but there is a method to my madness.
> 
> In the next chapter, a time skip and we see how things have changed.
> 
> Also, a question for everyone to help with my story. Who should be the doms and subs? I was planning on having it be Alden(Harry) as the dom along with Vincent but I wanna hear everyone's opinions first before I take the story further.


End file.
